


Consolation

by Springoffanfiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Astrid's heterochromia is the only hetero thing about this, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, cursing, i was lonely okay, i'll be doing lots with these two, its gay af, written at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springoffanfiction/pseuds/Springoffanfiction
Summary: Alalea isn't feeling well- emotionally- so Astrid cheers her girlfriend.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory!
> 
> These are actually my characters from the same universe as Eragon, so they're elves. HOWEVER, in this fic they're humans on modern-day Earth. I write them as both! These are my main OCs so I'll write with them quite a bit.
> 
> I really project on Alalea a lot.  
> And I want a girlfriend.

Alalea stood in her room, clothes in ripped black jeans and a black sports bra, staring into the full-body mirror, long black hair hanging behind her. She had told her foster parents no mirrors in her room, but fuck if they cared. She didn't really expect them too.

She counted 10 ribs easily, her arms and legs thin and gangly. Recovery was technically underway. She was much better than before. No longer passing out and starving for days on end. No, she wasn't healthy, but she wasn't on the verge of death either. Marring her unusually pale skin were long pink, red, and white lines, coating her arms, legs, and chest.

With a sigh she pulled her My Chemical Romance shirt on over her torso, then pulling her worn and patched hoodie over that. 

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Alalea muttered distractedly, trying to see if her cheekbones were still prominent. She couldn't decide if that would be a good or bad thing if they were. 

The door quietly opened, and Alalea smiled softly at the figure behind her in the mirror. 

The girl had messy brown hair curling around her face, a green t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and two green earrings. One eye was emerald green while the other was dark chocolate brown. "Hey Astrid," Alalea greeted, pulling her trademark blue necklace. "How are you?"

Astrid hummed, walking behind her girlfriend to wrap her arms around Alalea's torso. "Good," she murmured against Alalea's neck. "You?"

"..." Alalea's silence and shifting stance answered it all. Astrid frowned. "This mirror isn't good for you, 'Lea. Have you told Dan and Anna?"

"Yeah. They say it's their house, their rules. The usual," Alalea responded, voice flat and bitter. 

Astrid let go of Alalea- who let out a small whine at the loss of contact- to go and dig through the small armoire in the corner. Finding a large sheet, she threw it over the mirror. "There. Now you'll have to trust me when I tell you you're beautiful." 

Alalea blushed, shoving Astrid playfully. "You sappy idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your sappy idiot."

Laughing, Alalea agreed, pulling her girlfriend onto the bed to cuddle. She needed cuddles and hugs and warmth. 

And Astrid was more than happy to deliever.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm gay


End file.
